Kyouchan meets Hibari Kyoya
by angela123111
Summary: Tsuna has a cat and it comes to school with him until he jumps out and finds Kyoya. 1827
1. Chapter 1

Tsuna groaned in his sleep as he felt pressure on his face. He slowly opened his eyes to see his pet cat's yellow eyes staring at him.

"Kyou-chan. Get off!" He groaned and tried to go back to sleep until he glanced at the alarm clock and realized he's going to be late to school. "Oh my, I'm going to be late!"

He quickly put on his school uniform and ran straight into the bathroom.

Kyou-chan just yawned and looked at Tsuna's book bag and climbed in. Tsuna came back, grabbed his bag and ran downstairs. He quickly grabbed a piece of toast and ran as hard as he could to the school. He got there just as the bell rung and then went to his classroom. On the way there his cat hopped out in the hallway unnoticed by Tsuna.

The cat looked around and walked around. Some of the students looked at him but didn't care as to why it was there. The cat wondered around for a while until it smelled something delicious coming from one of the rooms. He went in and found a guy there with black hair eating dried squid.

The cat meowed at him to try to get the guy's attention. The guy looked at him.

"How did you get in here?" The guy asked as he gave the cat a piece of the dried squid.

"Meow"

"An herbivore must have brought you in." He pet the cat as he gobbled up the squid.

"Guess I have to find your master, huh?" Kyoya looked at the red bow on the cat's neck for any license, but no such luck.

"Hm, well might as well keep you for now right?"

"Meow!"

Kyoya threw another one to him.

~ At lunch~

"Okay, I think if I hold you and walk around the school someone will recognize." Kyoya stroked the cat.

"Meow."

"Well let's first go from the top and then to the bottom okay?"

"Meow."

They headed to the roof with all the students averting their eyes or they'll be bitten to death. On the roof, Kyoya knew that only three herbivores will be there. Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, and the most important one Sawada Tsunayoshi. Such a strange hebivore indeed.

When Kyoya walked up to them, Gokudera noticed him and immediately stood up to confront him.

"What the hell do you want?" Gokudera sneered at him.

Tsuna looked at Kyoya, more specifically the cat.

"Kyou-chan?" He yelled, stood up, and immediately went to Kyoya. Gokudera fainted as he made the assumption that Tsuna was talking about Kyoya and dirty images ran through his mind. Yamamoto caught him and excused himself to bring Gokudera to the nurse's office.

"What?" Kyoya said surprised of what he thought Tsuna called him.

"My cat. Oh my god, how did you get here?" Tsuna said worried and took the cat from Kyoya.

"The cat's name is Kyou-chan?" Kyoya looked at him in disbelief.

Tsuna blushed as he realized why Kyoya reacted that way.

"My mom, she named him. It's short for Kyouchi." Tsuna babbled. "I will never call you Kyou-chan because that's very disrespectful!"

"Never?" Kyoya raised his eyebrow.

"Uh..uh unless you want me to but that would be very awkward and uh..." Tsuna kept stuttering until Kyoya kissed him right on his little lips, which the smaller blushed redder than a tomato.

Kyoya took the cat back and started walking away and when he opened the door, he turned around. Both cat and man looked at him.

"If you want him back, come by later and without your dogs." "Meow" The two 'Kyou-chans' left with a speechless Tsuna standing there.

A couple minutes later, reality finally sinked in. "Oh my god, did he just steal my cat?"

* * *

><p>may continue sorry if it seems rushed or bad<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuna groaned to himself and kept pacing back and forth. _Hibari-san has Kyou-chan. Oh what do I do? Am I going to get bitten to death or worse? _He thought about the kiss then put it out of his mind._  
><em>

Tsuna decided to get his cat back even if it kills him or something else might happen. "Mom have better be proud of this."

He went down the stairs and into the lion's den. He knocked on the door.

Kusakabe opened it. "Ah Sawada-san, do you need anything?"

"Um, Hibari-san..he kind of stole my cat." Tsuna said nervously. He didn't want to sound acussing of Kyoya.

"Oh. Okay." Kusakabe smiled friendly at the nervous Tsuna. "Come in. I'm sorry but I have to leave you two alone."

Tsuna's eyes widened. His last hope of being bitten to death is walking out of the area as he is thinking. Tsuna's head hung downward and walked in and closed the door behind him.

Hibari Kyoya had his legs crossed up on his desk, stroking the cat as he stared predatorily at Tsuna, smirking.

Tsuna froze up with his lip trembling. He tried to stand his ground but failed to do so.

"What are you here for, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Kyoya asked raising his eyebrow. "Meow."

"Ky..ky.." Tsuna swallowed some of his anxiety down. "The cat."

"Really? Just for the cat?" Kyoya asked smugly.

"Yes!" Tsuna yelled and stuttered. Kyoya frowned.

Kyoya took his legs off the desk and stood up. Tsuna squeaked. Kyoya walked over to Tsuna and Tsuna just looked up at him in wide-eyed terror. Kyoya leaned in towards him leaving about an inch away from Tsuna's face. Tsuna blushed and shook in terror.

"Tell me, how do you feel about cats watching people have sex?" Kyoya asked.

...

"WHAT?" Tsuna screeched.

"You know cats." Kyoya put his hands on Tsuna's waist. "Watching people have sex." He pulled the smaller one in.

"HUH?" was the last thing Tsuna could say as Kyoya pulled Tsuna to the couch and kissing him.

Kyou-chan watched as clothes started flying and his ear twitch and he looked at the door. Kusakabe-san opened the door slightly, putting his finger to his mouth, then closing it again, and locking it.

Kyou-chan then looked at the two and when Tsuna saw him watching, he started screaming "NO!" and covering his eyes.

"Oh. Do you like that?" Kyoya chuckled a bit more and kept going.

"Meow." When no one responded to him, Kyou-chan hopped on to Kyoya's chair then hopped onto the desk. He curled up and took a nap.

* * *

><p>I know. Not as good as the first. I at least did it, so thank you for everyone who reviewed and read this.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"Tsunayoshi." Kyoya kept kissing his neck.

Tsuna moaned. "Kyou-chan, stop it." Tsuna said sternly and picked Kyoya up.

"Huh?" Kyoya's eyes widened and then he looked down at himself. He was the cat!

"Kyou-chan. Are you okay?" Tsuna asked as he placed him on the ground.

"Tsunayoshi, what happened to me?" Kyoya asked but to Tsuna, all he heard was meows.

"You seem fine." Tsuna stroked him. "Maybe you're hungry? I'll feed you after I take my bath, okay?"

"Bath?" Kyoya's ears perked up. Tsuna went to the bathroom, Kyoya followed him intently.

The door was slightly open and Kyoya slipped in. He heard water rushing and he grinned. He looked up and saw..

Kyoya woke up. Kyoya sat up and looked down. He was human. He then heard a soft breathing next to him.

"Oh. Tsunayoshi." Kyoya looked at him and then he grinned. A grin that would have made Tsuna run if he was awake.

"Tsunayoshi." He said nudging the other slowly out of sleep.

Tsuna's eyes slowly opened and looked at Kyoya. "What?"

"I had a really interesting dream."

"You woke me up just for that?' Tsuna asked and started dozing off.

"No, because in my dream you were about to be naked and well I still want to see it." Kyoya almost growled.

Tsuna grumbled and tried very hard to go back to sleep but Kyoya wouldn't let him.

"I'm not taking my clothes off. It's cold and I want to sleep." Tsuna mumbled.

"I could always warm you up." Kyoya nipped at his neck, his hand moving downward on Tsuna's body.

Tsuna started moaning. "Stop. I need to sleep."

"It's not like you're going to be late. I." He lifted off Tsuna's shirt. "Would never allow that."

"Oh not again." Tsuna moaned as Kyoya started ravishing him and taking what's his.

* * *

><p>Yeah, not good with anything over T. Sorry use your imagination and this might be the last installment. Thank you for reading everybody.<p> 


End file.
